Second Chances
by Lady Sorciere
Summary: When Bomba is away at a party, Munk stays with Demeter. They spend the night discussing the past and a second chance at life.


Second Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or any recognizable characters in this. Arwen, Domi, and the unnamed humans are my original creations, however. This story takes place during the events of _A Fractured Fairytale_ specifically chapter four.

* * *

Munk could hardly believe his luck. A whole evening with Demeter! Cassandra was throwing a party and wanted Bomba to come but Bomba would only come if someone would stay with Dem. As the Protector, Munk was the logical choice. Sometimes Munk really loved his job. He was actually late; his father needed to see him to discuss the upcoming Ball and that took longer than anticipated but finally Munk was perched on the window sill of Bomba and Dem's human's house.

"Good evening, Dem, Bomba." Munkustrap jumped down into the room and smiled at the queens. "Cass said she wants Bomba at her party. Since I'm the Protector, I can stay with Dem."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think -" Bomba began, shaking her head.

"You should go, Bomba." Dem cut her sister off with a smile. "I'll be fine with Munk. He is the Protector."

Munk winked at Dem when she turned to him, causing her face to flush slightly. She smiled shyly back at him and he felt the now-familiar tug in his heart. He'd do anything to keep her safe. Bomba was gaping at them with an almost hurt look on her face. Munk felt a moment of guilt but then Dem turned to her sister again.

"Really, Bomba, I'll be fine. Go have fun." The scarlet queen was practically shoved outside at that point.

"How are you tonight, Dem?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm okay. Today was actually a pretty good day. You?"

"Well, the Ball preparations are underway and I think things will come together nicely. Domi is sick again." At the thought of his daughter, Munk frowned.

"Munk, can you tell me what happened with Arwen?" Dem slipped over to sit with him, resting her head on his shoulder. "If we're really going to be mates, I think I should know."

He stiffened. It was difficult to talk about his former mate but Dem had a point. She deserved the truth. He took a breath to steady himself. "You know she and I mated after I realized that you and Ma- my brother were going to be mates. I did love her, Demeter, but I didn't have the chance to know her when I was still interested in you. But when you were off-limits I got to spend time with Arwen and we fell in love. Everything seemed to happen all at once after that - the banishment, my appointment to Protector . . ." that was also when Bomba and Dem were abducted but it was unnecessary to bring up that memory. "Arwen was pregnant at the time and I hated spending so much of my day at the Junkyard but there was no way around it. The day before you . . . Returned, I went home to find Arwen dead." Tears stung his eyes at that point and Dem made little comforting noises, nuzzling her head against his chest. "She was hit by a car and lost all the kittens except for Domi. Domi was sick and premature so Jelly agreed to nurse her for me. Domi is still weak, which is why she's never in the Junkyard. Jelly thinks it's best that Domi stay home and -" Munk hesitated again. "Well, the human boy has taken a liking to her and he is sick. I think it helps him to have Domi."

"That's thoughtful of you, Munk." Dem hugged him tightly. "I hope I can meet Domi someday." They sat quietly, enjoying each other's presence for quite some time but then Dem sighed a little. "Munk, I need to talk to you. Come here." She led him into a back room where there were beds for her and Bomba.

A soft mew interrupted the silence and a tiny head poked up over one of the baskets. Munk walked over and looked down at a kitten. It was a tom; he was small and sleek, completely black except for his face and a tuxedo design on his chest.

"Munk, this is Quaxo." Dem joined Munk and smiled down tenderly at the kit. "He's the son of Macavity and Grizabella." Dem was trembling slightly as she always did at the mention of the mystery cat and Munk wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"Grizabella? You mean, my father's mate Grizabella? Is that where she is?" He was having trouble processing that fact. Grizabella was Tugger's mother, one of Deuteronomy's many wives and actually Munk's favorite. He didn't remember his own mother and Grizabella had looked after him and his brothers when they were kits.

"Yes." Dem stroked the kitten's head. "Munk, I couldn't leave him there and she asked me to take him. You know he would have had no future there and she did too. I promised I'd look after him."

Munk hugged her closer. "We'll raise him, Demeter. No one needs to know the truth about his parentage. He won't be the first orphan." Their eyes met and he knew Dem was thinking of Victoria, the daughter of Growltiger and Griddlebone who had been adopted by Jellylorum and Asparagus.

Dem sighed, but it was a happy sigh. Munk had heard so many unhappy sighs that he could tell the difference.

"Demeter, I know we've both been hurt by love before but I think I'm in love with you. Still." He waited for a minute until she looked up at him. "How about we give it a second chance?"

_Present Day_

"Munk, what are you thinking?"

Demeter joined him up on the TSE1 and cocked her head curiously at him. Munk smiled briefly at her before returning his gaze to the Junkyard. Misto sat with his new mate Domi, talking with Victoria and Plato. Jemima was with her friends Etcy and Electra, sunning themselves. The other Jellicles were scattered around, talking and laughing.

"I was just thinking about how lucky we were to have been given a second chance and how wonderful it is that things turned out so well."

"They did, didn't they?" Dem sighed and leaned against him. "I love you, Munkustrap."

"And I love you, Demeter."


End file.
